The Longest Day
by maybesomedaylove
Summary: A hurricane rips through Tree Hill which forces secrets and lies to be revealed in my version of the season 2 finale. ( NH & LB) Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N-** This is version of the season 2 finale. Nathan and Haley have just reunited the night before the first chapter. Felix/Anna are gone. Jake's gone, and Peyton's depressed and turned back to drugs. Andy left Tree Hill after breaking up with Karen, Keith had a heart attack and is living with Whitey will he recuperates. Lucas and Brooke have been investigating for while now, trying to find evidence of Dan's evil doings. Brooke's parents have moved to California, and Brooke has temporarily moved in with Peyton.  
-Set for the finale of season two, this is based on everything that has happened in season two so far, and based on spoilers, and my own speculation.  
-This story takes place in the span of one day, and each chapter focuses predominantly on one person's point of view.  
-Every chapter title is named after song, just like each episode on the show is.  
**Summary: **A hurricane rips through Tree Hill which forces secrets and lies to be revealed in my version of the season 2 finale. ( N/H & L/B)  
**Disclaimer**- I do not own One Tree Hill,. That belongs to Mr. Mark Schwahn and the WB.

* * *

**Chapter 1**- Beautiful Morning 

Nathan Scott woke up next to his wife, Haley, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He could hear the rain tapping down hard on the window, like it had been all for the last few days. He smiled as he felt the warm of her skin encompass his hands. _It's been a long time_, Nathan thought. _It's been a long time coming. He couldn't even remember the last time he held his wife or even slept with her in the same bed. Or were together like this. _A smile lingered on his face, as continued to stare at her as she slept. The bracelet he had given her last year during their first tutoring season was wrapped around her hand. Soft snores escaped from her mouth, and he chuckled as he realized how much missed that sound next to him for the last several months. _The last several months_. Nathan couldn't let himself think about that. Truthfully, he didn't want to think about that. He and Haley had made a pact. _The past was in the past. _All the mistakes and bad decisions they've made, the things they've said to each, was in the past. Not like any of it never happened, but what mattered more than anything was that they wanted to make this work. He couldn't believe that he had himself convinced that it was over between the two of them less than twenty-four hours ago. Haley had been persistent to make things right between them almost soon as she got back from the tour. He of course, had been stubborn, and well- he never could have imagined, they would end up back here in their bed, almost exactly like the morning they were married. Nathan had been so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't even notice, Haley's brown eyes open, staring right at him.

"It's about time you notice I'm awake," Haley said lightly, yawning.

"Sorry. I was just- thinking."

"About me, _hopefully_," She grinned widely.

A smirk grew on Nathan's mouth, his face inches away from hers. "As a matter of fact I was."

"Really?" Haley beamed.

Nathan shook his head as his lips melted into's Haley's. Haley slowly rolled onto Nathan, as their kisses deepened with every breath. Haley could feel her heart pounding, her skin shivering, as Nathan's hand grazed her bare skin on her lower back, right by her 23 tattoo. Nathan began to kiss her neck slowly, and she could barely contain herself as his kisses began to trail downward.

A few moments, later, Nathan and Haley just laid next to each other in complete silence, content. A question was lingering in Haley's mind.

"Nathan?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"About last night, _about right now_, this is what you want, right?"

Before Nathan could say a word, Haley continued on.

"You know more than anything I want to make this work. That's why I came home. I realized that my dreams meant nothing if you weren't there to share them with me._ You have to know that._ I'm just so happy that I finally got through to you Nathan. That we finally found each other again. Because I really didn't think we were going to be able-"

"Haley, listen to me," Nathan said firmly not letting Haley complete her thoughts. "No regrets, okay? We're not going to think about the past, and all the crap that's happened. We're going to think about us. Our future. Haley, none of it matters now. All that matters is were together, and that nothing can tear us down now. _You're my wife, Haley. My family. Nothing can change that. I love you_," Nathan told her gently, but making sure she knew he meant every word of it.

Tears streamed down Haley's face. Nathan wiped them away. "I love you, Nathan," Haley uttered, touching her hand to his face. She brushed her lips onto his for a brief moment. They slowly broke away, and just continued to stare at each other, taking in each other's faces.

"You hungry?" Nathan asked not a minute later.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Haley said with a smirk.

"Well, naturally," Nathan joked. "You stay here in bed. I'm going to cook us some breakfast."

"That sounds great. Waffles please?" Haley smiled.

Nathan kissed her hand. "Your favorite."

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen," Haley told Nathan.

"Well on second thought, maybe we'll skip breakfast," Nathan said, a smile encircling his entire face.

"Go make our breakfast!"She laughed. "We have plenty of time- to do that- later," she added. _They had all the time in the world now, Haley thought to herself, feeling happier then ever. _

"Fine," Nathan pouted as he threw the covers off him and started to get out of the bed. He was ready to grab his shorts and throw them on, but Haley stopped him, and she pulled him back on the bed. Nathan immediately put his mouth on hers.

"A few more minutes wouldn't hurt," Haley said out of breath, in between kisses.

"But after this, you are going to walk- into that kitchen, and I am going to take my- shower," she mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Scott," Said Nathan, as he gently kissed her stomach.

_It was obvious to both of them that they would not bet getting out of bed anytime soon._

_

* * *

_"Something smells good," Haley walked into the kitchen about two hours later, her long hair wet, in her pink robe.

"You," Nathan said as he places a plate of blueberry waffles on the table, which was lit with candles.

"Very cute," Haley chuckled as she sat down at the table.

Nathan sat down across from her and just stared at her.

"I can't believe it's still raining," Haley said as she looked out toward the window. "It's been going on like this for days. I really hope it stops, because it's starting to freak me out a little."

"Yeah there is some kind of storm, but I think it'll pass," Nathan mumbled. He just continued to stare at her.

Haley glanced at the waffles, and then back at Nathan. She wasn't so hungry anymore. _She had a feeling that Nathan was feeling the same thing_.

"What?" She smirked.

"You didn't taste my waffles. I thought you so starved," He said.

"Oh. Well I am," Haley muttered, frowning slightly._ She was really hoping he was thinking the same thing as she was._ She took a blueberry waffle and put it on her plate, and tried a little bit. It was good. "There, I tried it," she simpered as she put her fork down on her plate.

"And you don't like it . Gee, thanks."

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm not so hungry anymore," she said her face slightly blushing, looking at her husband right in the eyes.

Nathan and Haley immediately shot up from their seats at the same, and gave in to each other. Nathan's hand caressed Haley's wet hair, as he slipped his other free hand under her pink silk robe. They inched toward the kitchen island, and this moment was theirs. _The world around them didn't exist._

Thunder began to roar outside, as the rain began to beat across the windows even harder, leaving Nathan and Haley to their beautiful morning.

_5:55 a.m_


	2. Time Is Ticking Out

_**A/N**- _I can't thank everyone enough for all the awesome review responses I got for this story! It's all of your support that makes me feel inspired to get this story out faster. Thanks again for all of your support!  
-Just to let everyone know, I hope this does not disappoint anyone, but Lucas and Brooke are going to be friends for the majority of my story. However, their feelings will be explored gradually throughout my story, and as you will see when you will read this chapter, there are still definitely feelings that need to be resolved by the end of the story.  
-A reviewer asked me if this was going to be a short story because it takes place during one day. This is not a short story. It will be between 15-20 chapters, maybe more, because I love to write long stories.  
**Next Update**: I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up, but I promise it will be up very soon. I don't like going longer than a week with my updates, but I can't make any promises since I have an active Harry Potter Epic fan fiction, which I like to update weekly as well. So yes, it will prove to be somewhat of a challenge to update these to stories weekly, and I may have to go longer than a week between updating, but well just see how it goes. I am up for the challenge. :)  
**Disclamier**: I don't own One Tree Hill. That belongs to Mr. Schwahn and The WB

* * *

Chapter. 2**-** **Time is ticking out**

_A bolt of thunder._

Lucas Scott's eyes opened abruptly. The rain had kept him up for most of the couple hours he had tried to sleep, even though it felt like he just closed his eyes. He suddenly felt the cool strong draft coming from his bedroom window. He had cracked it hours ago because he was hot, but now even through the small opening, he could feel the force of the wind. Lucas rose off of the floor, and walked over and shut the window quickly. _He just hoped he hadn't woke Brooke._ He looked over at her, and she was sleeping peacefully on top of his bed with a blanket over her. Loud snores came from her mouth. A smirk came to his face as he couldn't fathom how she could possibly sleep through the storm. He just hoped the hurricane wasn't headed this way. Last time he checked, Tree Hill was safe. It wasn't headed in their direction. That's all this town would need, a hurricane to rip through Tree Hill. There was enough destruction already between the people in his life, and it was all caused by one person; a person he didn't think he could have so much hate for. He looked at the clock by his bed. _5:58 a.m._ At least he managed to get some sleep. It didn't matter. _Sleep could come later_. _He had work to do. He had something he was determined to find, and he wouldn't rest until he uncovered it._ Lucas sat back down on the ground, and then glanced up at Brooke on the bed. He didn't know how Brooke had gotten involved in all this; helping bring down Dan. It just sort of emerged. After Brooke's parents had moved to California, they had started spending more time together, and one night he told her about his plan to bring down Dan. Over the last few weeks, he and Brooke had become very close, as friends. _Still, his feelings for Brooke were somewhat of a mystery, even to him_. _Feelings that he would have to sort out later, when the time was right. _Now the only thing that stood in the way to everyone's happiness was bringing down the one man that was the cause for the all destruction, and all the pain that was happening between the people he cared about. And he and Brooke were going to find the evidence_, hard evidence, that would prove what an evil bastard Dan was once and for all. This was going to end, _Lucas thought._ It was going to end today._  
Lucas thought they may have gotten a lucky break the night before when they found something in Dan's study, but it had proved to be nothing._ And Lucas was frustrated as hell. _He reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled a fragile, tiny piece of paper out, and held it in his hands. His eyes lingered on this piece of paper. _It could have been nothing, but it could have been everything, when they had found this_. His memory immediately flashed back to the night before.

_Deb had been asleep, and they made sure Dan wasn't home. Lucas and Brooke snuck into's Dan's study. They didn't know what they were looking for, and especially since the other ten times they looked through it and came out with nothing, it was a little discouraging._

_Lucas was searching through Dan's drawers, sifting through every piece of paper he could find, even looking behind the drawers. He had thrown down the papers in his hands, because he remembered at that point realizing how pointless this all was. Why would Dan hide anything in his study? It was becoming more and more clear to Lucas that if Dan was involved, and he was sure he was, that they would never find any evidence. Dan would make sure that everything that had done had been erased; like it never happened. But then the next moment, Brooke had walked over to him with a garbage can in her hands, which must have belonged in the study. _

"_Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas lightly chuckled. _

"_What do you mean? Don't like all the great detectives or whatever, like go through people's garbage? You know I can't believe we never thought of this before. I bet you can find a bunch of dirt about people by going through their garbage" She blurted excitedly. Lucas smirked at her, and raised his eyebrow. "And you would know because-"_

"_Ew, gross. Like I would actually touch anybody's garbage," Brooke uttered outright.Brooke placed the black, and tiny garbage can on top of Dan's desk._

_Lucas looked inside the garbage can. It was about half full. There wasn't much in there, just crumbled papers, alcohol bottles, and mainly stuff like that. Before he stuck his hand inside, he looked up at Brooke, who was cringing._

"_What you don't expect me to stick my hand in there do you?" Brooke moaned. _

_Lucas glared at her, and Brooke smiled. "Just kidding. You know I want help fry your dad just as much as you do." _

_A few minutes had passed and they had dumped the whole garbage can and they hadn't found anything. But why would they? What kind of evidence were they possibly going to find in a garbage can? Obviously nothing. They had better stop wasting their time so they could move onto something else. Besides, Dan could be home any min-_

"_Lucas. Look at this!", Brooke held a very small piece of paper in her hands. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't' know. But there are some numbers on it. 555-2- That's it," she frowned. _

_Brooke gave it to Lucas. _

_Lucas glanced at it. "It must have been ripped up. I bet you this is a phone number."_

"_Well, that's good!" Brooke grinned_

"_It's no good without the other half."_

"_Oh right. Got a little ahead of myself there," Brooke mumbled. _

"_We need to find it."_

"_I don't see it," Brooke said, while sorting through the papers. _

_Damn, Lucas thought. This was the only thing they had found since they've been looking, that could possibly be any use to them. _

"_Wait, I think I found it!", Brooke shouted quietly, her hand stuck inside the garbage can, with a disgusted look on her face. She took her hand out, and she held in it another very tiny piece of paper. _

"_Gross. It was stuck to the bottom," She said as she handed it to Lucas. _

"_123", He recited the number aloud. "This is it," He glanced at Brooke with a half-smile, looking right in her eyes. This was a phone number, and obviously Dan felt the need to rip up. It was obviously something Dan wanted to hide. But then again it could be nothing. People rip things all the time when they throw out something. Could this really be the something they were looking for? Could the hard evidence they were looking for really be in this little piece of paper? Lucas was doubtful. It was way too easy. Dan was smarter than this. But still, something in his gut told him it could be something more._

"_Yay! I found out! You so owe me!" Brooke smiled widely touching Lucas in the shoulder. _

_Lucas blushed ever so slightly, as quickly got a piece a tape out of Dan's drawer and taped the two pieces of paper together. Then he just stood there, staring at the number that was presented to him right before his eyes. 555-2123. A part of him was very scared of who he mind find on the other end of the phone. It could be nothing, but it could be everything._

"_What are you waiting for?" Brooke asked. She then grabbed the cell phone out of Lucas's jeans's pocket. "Tell me the number," She demanded._

"_Uh, it's 555-2123", Lucas said anxiously. _

_Brooke dialed the numbers, and Lucas could feel the anticipation weigh down heavily through his entire body. _

"_It's ringing," Brooke whispered. Lucas got close to Brooke so he could hear it. _

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

_It was a never-ending sound of rings. They must have let it ring nearly 20 times before they hung up the phone. _

"_Well, give it another minute and then we'll try it again," Lucas said trying to hide his disappointment. "Let's put the garbage back together and get out of here before Dan comes back," Lucas added while he put the phone number on the desk. He and Brooke quickly put the garbage back in the garbage can and Brooke went to put it back in the corner of the study. Lucas quickly put the papers back in Dan's drawers, and quickly stood up. _

"_Brooke- are you-"Lucas started to say. _

"_There you are," Said a deep voice from the doorway. _

_Lucas froze in place. He felt his mouth go dry. He felt unable to speak. He looked over at Brooke for a second, who stopped in her tracks too. _

"_I was looking for you," Said Dan Scott, his hands in his pocket."I just got back from the Dealership. Deb's sleeping. There's nothing in the house to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to go out-"_

"_Hi, Mr. Scott," Brooke said boldly as she walked over by Lucas. _

"_Brooke," Dan smirked. "Nice to see you again. Anyway, I just asking Lucas If he'd like to go to dinner. Your welcome to join us if you'd like." _

_Brooke glanced at Lucas then at Dan. "Sure. Thanks, Mr. Scott," She mumbled. _

"_Great," Dan said, his smirk growing larger. His eyes focused on Lucas who still hadn't answered him yet. "Son?" _

"_Sure, Dad," Lucas mustered a smile. _

"_Good. Let's go then," Dan said._

_Lucas quickly remembered the phone number laying on the table right before him. He swiftly placed the number in his hand, and pocketed it without Dan noticing. _

_Brooke and Lucas glanced at each other as they headed out the door. _

Lucas flashed back to the present. He still continued to stare at the phone number that he held in his hands. After they had gotten back from dinner the night before, Lucas told Dan he and Brooke would be studying for finals, and they went up to his room. Which then they continued to call the number all night. _But nobody answered_. _It just rang and rang._ Brooke had fallen asleep on his bed, and Lucas laid on the floor and thought about the phone number. Next thing he knows, he had fallen asleep.

_It was a dead end, Lucas reminded himself. He might as well throw it in the garbage. _He shouldn't be wasting time thinking about a silly phone number. It they were to going to catch Dan, they were going to have to look harder._ He didn't know how they were going to find something, but he would never give up._ Still, looking at this phone number, he still had the same gut feeling he had last night. Something told him they should call it one more time. He looked over at the window. There was no sun, but it seemed as if the rain was finally starting to die down, and the thunder seemed to have stopped. _Maybe the storm was over. _He stood up and walked over the window. He glanced at the phone number one more time and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He knew what to do next, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to dial.

"You know the phone isn't going to dial by itself," Lucas heard Brooke's voice.

He turned around. "Hey, you're up. I hope I didn't wake you," He whispered as he pulled his desk chair up next to his bed.

Brooke sat up. "It's okay. Besides, we have a lot of work to do today," she said softly with a simper.

Lucas looked at Brooke for a moment. "You know if I hadn't said this before, thanks Brooke, for helping me. I mean you don't have to be doing this. You can go home if you want."

"Lucas, I am your friend, okay? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to see Dan finally get his. Your dear old dad is going down. And were going to do it together," She said with such a determination to her voice.

Lucas didn't know what to say. His eyes just headed toward the window.

"Hey, it looks the storm is finally dying down," Brooke blurted.

"Yeah, hopefully," He said under his breath. Then he turned to Brooke. "Listen about this number. I think it's a dead end. We gotta start looking somewhere else and forget about it."

"Lucas, you can't fool me. I know you want to call it again. What's one more time? Maybe someone will finally answer. You never know," Brooke told him.

"I just don't want to waste anymore time," He said.

"Give me the number," Brooke blurted frankly as she grabbed Lucas's cell phone from his hands.

As she started dialing, Lucas rose from the chair and starting pacing in the room.

"It's ringing," She muttered.

Lucas kept his back turned to her. _They were wasting time_, Lucas couldn't help but think.

Lucas started to walk closer to Brooke, and Brooke suddenly gasped. "I think someone's going to pick up!"

In what seemed like a microsecond, Lucas flopped down on the bed next to Brooke so he could hear. With the phone between their ears, The last ring ended, a message recording rang into their ears.

"_Hey, this is Chris. Obviously, I'm not here, or you wouldn't be wasting you time listening to this. You know what to do."_

Lucas and Brooke looked up in utter shock at the same time as Brooke quickly clicked off the call.

They heard the front door slam nearly a minute later, and at the same time Lucas and Brooke jumped off the bed, as they rushed over to the window. Outside, Dan was walking to his car in the driveway, talking on his cell phone. He got into his car, and backed down the driveway.

Lucas and Brooke stared at each other, and either one of them didn't breathe a word. _They had a found a connection_. _Dan was somehow involved with Chris, and that meant one thing: Everything that had happened between Nathan and Haley was Dan's doing._ Lucas wasn't surprised. _He was awakened_. He could see it as clearly as ever. _He couldn't believe he never realized it before; Dan's place in all this._ For the first time there was hope. Hope they he would finally be able to put the nail in Dan's coffin, and stop the train of destruction he has been spreading. Now that they had find a connection, all they had to find was proof. _Then they would all be free_.

_Time was ticking out._

_6:21 a.m. _


	3. The Devil in the Wishing Well

**A/N**- So, So sorry that this chapter wasn't updated sooner. It took me a while, but it was sort of a mixture of writer's block, and laziness. But anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy! I know I had tons of fun writing it!

**To my wonderful reviewers:**I can't thank everyone enough for all the awesome review responses I got for the last chapter. It's all of your support that makes me feel inspired to get this story out. Thanks again for all of your support!

**Next Update**: Expect an update very soon. I already know what I am going to do for the next chapter since my writer's block has subsided, and I am very excited about writing it, so expect it up in the next few days.

**P.S.**- Please Review! I thrive on it!

* * *

Ch. 3-** The Devil in the Wishing Well**

"What do you want? I told you never to call me again, unless I contacted you", Dan said in a highly annoyed voice, one hand holding his phone, the other steering the wheel as he drove._ He didn't have time for frivolous things like this_. He looked at the clock briskly. _6:23 a.m._ The road was clear, and the sun was beginning to peak out. It looked as there was no sign of the storm anymore. _It was going to be a glorious day. _

"Yeah, well, I- uh, thought you were calling me," Chris Keller said lightly his voice sounding cool and calm._ But Dan could smell the fear. Chris was trembling on the inside._ "My phone has been ringing off the hook-"

Dan cut in. He really didn't care what Chris had to say. _Chris was just another pawn in his magnificent game._ He chuckled lightly. "And why would I call you Chris? You're done. Your job is over. You're of no use to me anymore. You just  
better pray that you did enough damage."

"Hey- I did the best I could," Chris said, his voice very shaky, but trying to sound defensive.

Dan let out another snicker. "Your best? That's sad, Chris. _Really, it is._ If it was your best, then why is Haley back in Tree Hill? Explain that to me, huh?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Aww, can't think of anything to say. _What a surprise. _God, kid, I knew when Deb started this whole thing with you, it was a mistake. _Because neither of you have what it takes._ And how right was I? _Amateurs have no business playing God_."

There was another long silence on the other end for a moment. A smirk appeared on Dan's face. _Actually, this was beginning to be quite entertaining. He loved the fear. He felt pure excitement stirring inside him_. But he pushed the thrill aside, and  
focused on the matter at hand._ He only had one mission today, and dealing with Chris wasn't it._

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have some things I have to take care of. You- I don't care what you do. Remember, you don't want to hear from me again, and if you do, you just might want to look over your shoulder."

"Hey, Dan, If I didn't know any better, that sounds like blackmail to me," Chris said getting really angry.

"Smart kid."

"Were all involved in this. Or did you forget that? You, me, and Deb. Why don't you try and remember that next time you try and threaten me?", Chris said, his voice vicious.

"My, my, Chris Keller has some balls. I must say I'm shocked. You stood up to me. You've almost earned my respect-"

"I couldn't care less about earning your damn respect. I just want this to beover. I just want the rest of my money, and the other thing you promised me."

"Oh, do you now? Are we forgetting that you blew it?"

"I did my job. I did what you asked me to do. I can't help it if Haley ran back to Nathan. I could give a damn, but obviously, she must love the guy. I hate to break it to you Dan, but you're fighting a losing battle. No one can tear them apart. Not even you."

A twisted smile crept upon Dan's face._ He never heard anything so comical in his life. _"That was a nice, little speech Chris, but the battle is far from over, and it will never be over until I win, and everybody loses. Including you," Dan blurted as he clicked off the call.

Dan continued driving for several more minutes, and then he turned the corner and parked in his usual spot, and turned the car off. All he had to do now was wait. This was it. Ever since he heard Haley had been back in Tree Hill, he was here, several times a day. _He had a feeling that today would be a day of clarity. He felt it in his bones. He would find out what he needed to know, good or bad, he didn't know. He was calm, and that's one thing he learned in the last few months ever since he had the heart attack._ _You can't accomplish anything if you don't have patience. _Yes, he had made some mistakes. He went about everything the wrong way. He took the heart attack as a lesson. One of the greatest lessons he ever learned. _Now, no one could touch him. _

As far as he knew Nathan and Haley weren't back together. He had briefly talked to him about it with Lucas, and he had said that she was staying with Karen. He would of pried more with Lucas, but he didn't. Not because he thinks Lucas would get suspicious. Lucas, his son, was sort of what you call, dumb as a post. Yes, he was pretty damn gullible as they come. But it wasn't his fault though, that he was so trusting, so loyal, so naive. That was Karen's fault, and how she had raised him; how she sheltered the boy. Oh don't get him wrong, he wanted to know his son now. That was another one of his mistakes he had made in the past. If he had Lucas in his life, knew him, then he could control him, and every aspect in his life. And having an ally at his side wouldn't hurt. Dan wasn't enough naive enough to think that one didn't need allies. And Lucas would serve that purpose very well. Yes, his son loved him now. He was sure of that. He had accomplished a lot with Lucas in short amount of time. _The first time he had called him Dad, he felt one of the most strongest sense of accomplishment he had ever had. Thrills had gone through his entire body that night for hours. The high was unfathomable. He was sure Lucas would choose him over anyone else now. __Lucas would be by his side when everything came crashing down. _

Just then Dan looked up ahead, and could see a figure up ahead. He felt a pit in his stomach. But he knew he had to remain calm and collected. Even in if it was the worst, he could handle it. He had prepared himself to expect anything and everything. He went in his glove compartment and grabbed his binoculars and held them up to his eyes.

_There was Nathan walking out of his apartment. Dan smirked widely. Nathan was alone. _All by himself. Haley was nowhere to be seen. Nathan froze in his step for a moment. What was he doing? Dan wondered. Hey, maybe he was on his to his place. _Maybe he was going to come home, instead of rotting away alone in his apartment_. In a matter of a minute, Dan's heart skipped a beat. What was happening here? He felt he was frozen in time. _He felt like he was the devil and if he could one make one wish, it would be for what he saw could just disappear. Poof. Evaporate. _He closed his eyes, then reopened them. No, his wish did not come true. He zoomed in with his binoculars so he could get a closer look. Yes, Haley had just walked out of the apartment. That didn't mean anything, Dan told himself. It didn't mean that they had reconciled. It only meant that they had been talking, possibly arguing, maybe for the last time._ No, he was fooling himself. Why would they walk out of the apartment together?_ Just then, like a hard slap to the head, his worst fear was concerned._ Nathan smiled widely, Haley's face was lite up, laughs escaping her mouth. They grabbed hands tightly_. Dan felt like he was losing control. _No he couldn't. He had come to far to lose control. To forget everything he had learned. _He put down the binoculars for a moment, and took a breath. He then looked back up. They were walking on the sidewalk now a ways up ahead, still holding hands. They stopped for a minute, and leaned in for a kiss.

_Breathe in, Breathe out_, Dan told himself. Don't loose it. Don't let them win. _You're superior. You can accomplish anything. _

Nathan tickled Haley uncontrollably and Haley broke free running away, Nathan chasing after her, laughing uncontrollably.

_Breathe in, Breathe out. _

Nathan grabbed her from behind, put his arms around her and Haley gave in and she turned around, and they went in for another kiss.

_Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe ou_- he couldn't do it anymore. He was losing control. _Everything that he did. Everything he thought he accomplished. It was all for nothing. NOTHING. He was no closer than he was when he first found out that they were married. It was like the slate was wiped clean, and he would have to start all over from scratch. HE COULDN'T DO THAT. All of his patience, all of his calmness, everything that he learned was rapidly leaving his body. He had reached his boiling point. He couldn't' control himself. He had lost any control he had. _

Nathan and Haley continued walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm.

_He finally exploded. _

Dan threw the binoculars as hard as he could, and the passenger window shattered.

Dan bellowed, and hit the steering wheel has hard as he could with his fist,_ over and over again. Over and over again. Over and over again._

Damn it! Damn it! He screamed repeatedly.

He kept beating the steering wheel, even after blood began dripping down his hands.

_This wasn't over, Dan reminded himself in the back of his mind. This just meant that he would have to be smarter, more clever. He would win. Victory would be his. _

_6:51 am. _


	4. The Fire in the Pouring Rain

**Author's note** I am really really sorry, that's it's taken this long to update, especially since I promised I would update way sooner since my last update. But all that matters is that I've finally updated. So here it is.. I am really proud of this chapter, and it was tougher to write then I imagined, but I am really glad with how it turned out. Yes it was tough, but It was really fun but very emotional for me too write. So enjoy! And don't forget to review! I really thrive on feedback.  
**Next Update**: I can't promise an update in the next week, since this is going to be a busy week, since I am moving back home for the summer from college, but I promise you can expect an update in no more than 2 weeks, but I am hoping way sooner.  
**Note**- I now have a personal site that is going to feature all of my icons, videos, and fanfictions. This story is up over there as well, and I will always be uploading it over there first from now on. I will also have more update info over at my site too. The link is http/kieferlover23. size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Chapter 4-** The Fire in the Pouring Rain

Haley felt carefree. Like she had been reborn. _Like she had been asleep for the past three months of her life and had just woken up with a clean slate._ She had never been happier. For things to finally be right between Nathan and her is more than she had ever hoped for._ Until yesterday she had thought, it was too late._ And now she and Nathan were just together again in every sense of the word, and the joy that she felt was almost unbearable. Like she would burst. She couldn't even put it into words. So here they are the morning after their reconciliation, and a heck of a good one at that, and they had decided to take a walk, especially since the storm had seemed to clear up. They had a beautiful morning together. You could say that. But they hadn't gotten very far on their walk. They were too busy being silly. _Haley loved every second of it, just being with him, like they used to be._ But a small part of herself felt like she was in a dream. Was this really happening? Were she and Nathan together again, and more in love than ever? Did she really win him back?_ Or the more important question that was looming in the back of her mind was, did she really deserve this?_ She needed to talk to Nathan, and right this very moment. She had to make sure something was clear to him. She has something to say, and she had to say it.

"Nathan, stop, I mean it!" Haley tried to tell him seriously, but playfulness was the only tone that escaped her mouth, as Nathan grabbed her again, around her shoulders.

Nathan beamed."Well, I don't see why I should have to stop," he said his arm still touching her shoulder.

Haley locked eyes with Nathan, and spoke in a low but desperate voice. "Because. Because- we have some serious stuff we have to"-

Nathan put his finger to over her mouth. "Don't even finish that sentence, Haley. You know why? The way I see it, we've been apart for months. We've suffered through hell. But we've overcome that. We found our way back to each other. I don't want to talk anymore. Like I told you, the past is in the past, Haley. We can't change it. We can only learn from it, and were better for it. -----I'm tired, Haley. Let's just be -----_together_."

Their faces were inches apart. Tears welded up in Haley's eyes, as she put her hand to his cheek. "I want that more than anything, Nathan. I want you to know more than anything how much I love you, -----and I much I want to be married to you. And how much you mean to me. You have to know how sorry I am-

"Haley, don't do this-"Nathan tried to cut in.

"No, you have to let me say this! Okay! " Haley shouted, her voice full of great passion. "You have to know that if I could redo everything. If I had that power to go back and change everything I did? Honey. I would have done everything differently. The choices I made, I wouldn't have even of considered them!"

Nathan took Haley in his arms and held her. Haley broke down completely for the second time in the last twenty-four hours, and sobbed for several minutes. Haley had flashed back to the night before. The final moments right before her final attempt to win back Nathan flooded through her mind. Not that she would have ever of given up, but she wasn't going to leave until she had made things right with Nathan. On her way over to the apartment last night, she never felt as nervous as she had then or as determined in her entire life, as she approached the door. She felt like her old self. She was going to fight for her husband. And she was going to fight like hell for him. She was never going to give up on him. She lifted her hand up to the door to knock, but her hand just froze. What in the world was she going to say? She thought she was prepared, but she felt sick to her stomach. What if she couldn't get through to him? What if she was too late? What if too much damage was done? She just had to let Nathan know that he was more important than anything to her now. If she couldn't do that, than it was all for nothing. She felt as safe as she ever has in her entire life, with Nathan's arm's surrounding her body.

"Haley, you okay?" Haley heard Nathan's soft voice lift her out her thoughts in an instant.

Haley slowly lifted up on head off of Nathan's shoulder. "Yeah," she said looking into his eyes. "Because I'm with you," she added in a whisper.

Nathan brushed his lips against Haley's. Nathan's lips were so soft and sensual as they caressed the bottom part of her lip. "Nothing can tear us apart Haley. It's you and me-----forever."

Haley glanced at Nathan and smiled deeply at him.

"Now can we get back to messing around?"Nathan smirked, chuckles escaping his mouth.

Haley beamed. "Well, as good as that sounds.-----there's still one thing left we have to talk about.

Nathan looked at Haley questionably, his eyebrow raised.

"Now, I know you said not to bring this up again, but–—Nathan, I want you to go."

Nathan sighed and then freed her from their embrace. "Haley. Come on. Don't do this... I'm not going anywhere. I am not leaving you. Besides I already told them no a while ago," he said firmly.

"Nathan, listen to me. I think you should go to High Flyers. You deserve that experience, so much. It's only for the summer, Nathan. And it's not like we won't see each other. I've been thinking, and I come can come out there and visit you."

Nathan just looked at her, frustrated. Haley wasn't sure what he was going to say. "I'm not going to lie Haley. When I got the offer back in the spring, It was like man, something I always wanted...But, no, Haley. The idea of leaving you, especially after being apart for so long... I want to be with you more, than any damn basketball camp. "

"Nathan if you can tell me that you truly don't want to go, then I won't mention it again. But can you honestly tell me there's no part of you that's wants to go?"

Nathan just peered at Haley, a muddled expression masking his face. Haley was beginning to hope that she was finally getting through to him.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and kissed it. "You won't be leaving me Nathan. Because------we're together."

Nathan grabbed her and their bodies were interlocked with one another.

Things were quiet for a moment. The silence became them. It was just the two of them.

"What the?"Nathan blurted all of a sudden.

Haley looked up at Nathan alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Nathan was glancing in front of him. "Is that----"

Before Nathan could get anymore words out, rain started pouring down in sheets.

"Oh my god!" Haley shouted, raising her hands to try and shield herself from the rain.

"Come on," Nathan uttered, as he grabbed Haley by the hand. They broke into a run back toward their apartment. Haley couldn't help but grin. Back in March, right before they got married, Nathan and her had gotten in a fight, and when he came to apologize nearly a week later, it was just like this. They got caught in the rain. And that was the day he had asked her to marry him. Nathan must have been thinking the same thing, because he glanced at her and smiled. They arrived at their place a few minutes later and they were completely soaked from head to toe. Nathan opened the door and they rushed inside. Haley's whole body was shivering. Nathan noticed and he signaled his eyes over to their bedroom.

Two minutes later, Haley was standing in the bedroom, while Nathan came out of the bathroom, wearing only his, well, wet boxer shorts and white tank top. She began to smile as she heard the water in the shower running.

"Okay, let's get these wet clothes off of you," Nathan said softly as he was inches away from Haley. He then helped her lift her shirt over her head, which just fell to the ground. He unzipped her jeans, which also just fell to the ground. Haley then lifted off Nathan's tank top, and they headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Haley was enveloped in Nathan's arms, as the hot water poured down around them. Nathan fiercely kissed her neck and slowly made his way down her entire body, making her whole body shiver with intense pleasure and emotion. Haley couldn't hold back her passion. _Right now, the touch of Nathan's hands, lips; just being with him in every way, made her feel more alive than she had in months._

A couple seconds later the doorbell rang. They both ignored it, but then there was persistent knocking on the door.

Haley sighed. "Who could that be?"

Nathan kissed her shoulder. "It doesn't matter. They can come back later," he smiled playfully. .The knocking continued and Haley and Nathan could not concentrate...

"I'll go see who it is," Haley blurted to Nathan, who was looking really annoyed.. "I'll be right in like two seconds,"

Nathan grinned. "You better."

Haley bolted into the bedroom, grabbed her pink silk robe and threw it on around her quickly and ran to the front door. The knocking persisted.

"Hold on!" Haley yelled.

Maybe it was Lucas, Haley pondered before she opened the door. He probably wanted to know what happened between her and Nathan, since no one knew that they had reunited. Haley smiled to herself and was ready to tell Lucas that she would just talk him later because she and Nathan were making up for lost time. She opened the door.

But it wasn't. Haley froze, and her arm remained firmly planted on the doorknob. Haley felt her mouth go dry, and she couldn't think of any words to say.

"My, I hope I didn't disturb you," Dan Scott's voice spoke slyly, a smirk masking his entire face.

Haley didn't say anything. What could she possibly say to Dan? He was just standing there in front of her, hands in pocket, wearing a black suit, staring right at her. Dan looked her up and down, and he must have known what he interrupted.

"Is-----there something you want?" Haley felt the words slip out of her mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to come by. Pay my respects. I just had for myself if it was true."

"If what's true?"

"And if my eyes don't deceive me," Dan said in a whisper, glancing toward her robe and wet hair, "It's very true," he added looking Haley coldly in the eyes.

Haley didn't say anything, but she gave Dan an equally cold look.

"What, your not going to invite me in? After all I am your father-in-law, Haley," Dan uttered as he pushed his way into the door.

"What do you want, Dan?" Haley said, her whole body shivering.

Instead Dan just ignored her question, and started talking like he didn't hear her. "So...You and Nathan. Happy and together again. I find it sweet really. A young love _tested_, _tempted_, and look, they find there way back to each other's loving arms, like nothing happened."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Nathan," Haley said outright, feeling anger rising in her.

Dan simpered, and began to pace a little around the room. "There's a quote by a man named Author Miller. _"Betrayal is the only truth that sticks_."

Haley looked down. She knew what Dan was doing. But she wasn't going to let him get to her. _She couldn't let him.. _

"Do you really think all is forgotten Haley? Do you really think Nathan won't forget you betrayed him? Yes, right now he's blinded by love. But in time the only truth he will see, is how you left him for another guy. Chris."

"I want you to leave," Haley said firmly, but she could feel her voice trembling.

"Why? Because the truth hurts? Haley, it's okay to admit it. You've had quite an interesting year, haven't you? When you married Nathan, you thought you had everything you ever wanted. But the truth is, you're just an insecure little girl, who threw away everything at the first chance of a dream. But what happened? My son wasn't enough. That dream enough for you either? The instant rise of fame, practically overnight? What, it wasn't everything you though it was going to be?" Dan said in a barely more than a whisper, inching toward her.

Haley looked at Dan eye's and she saw pure hate in them. She began to back away, but Dan just started moving closer to her. She was so angry right now, she didn't know how long she was going to be able to control herself. Why was Dan saying these things? He acted like he almost-

"Ahh, silence.. That answer's my question doesn't it?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions, Dan. As a matter of fact, I think you should get the hell out of here right now, especially before Nathan realizes what' s going on," Haley said bluntly. She felt strong saying this, but she could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"I just wonder how long, this charade will last? My son wasn't good enough before, what makes you think he's enough for you know? The guilt is what brought you home Haley. Guilt will only last for so long. And all you'll be left with is emptiness. I was here when you were...gone.. He so was full of... pain. It was unbearable for him Haley. But you wouldn't know would you? Remember the time will come when betrayal and the utter anguish is all he will remember."

"You know, I don't care what you think anymore Dan. _ No one does._ Me and Nathan are none of your business, and you will never be in our life!" Haley shouted, in Dan's face.

"My son is my business Haley. Don't ever forget that. _Everting he does, everything he touches, his life is mine and always will be_. Just remember Haley. It's only a matter of time. The truth always comes back to haunt you. Your days are numbered."

"You're a sick bastard," Haley said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back tears as hard as she could. _She would never let Dan see her cry._

Just then, Dan grabbed her arm and Haley tried to fight him off.

"Let go of me!" Haley cried.

Dan's grip was rough, and her arm began to burn. Just then she noticed that Dan's hand was bruised and bloody. He then looked as if he was about to say something, but he never got the chance.

"Get your hands off of her!" Nathan shouted, running into room, straight toward Dan, wearing only his boxer shorts.

Dan let go of Haley's arm, just as Nathan grabbed Dan by the collar and pushed him as hard as he could into the wall. Dan fell to the ground but quickly got back up. He started to laugh.

Nathan grabbed Haley and held her close to him.

"That was a little dramatic, wasn't it? "Dan grinned as he moved toward the door. "Me and your wife were just simply having a friendly chat. "

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you, and that's a promise," Nathan said. Haley never seen Nathan look so serious in his life.

Nathan then let go of Haley and faced Dan. They were standing inches apart. "I want you to get the hell out, and I never ever want to see your face again."

Dan just stared at Nathan, and then he glanced at Haley, smiled, and turned around to walk out the door. "_Have a nice day_," he blurted as he slammed the door.

Nathan turned to Haley. Tears were pouring down her face. _She couldn't hold them in any longer. _

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I am_ so_ sorry that I didn't know what was happening, until it was almost too late. I promised I would always be there to protect you. If he ever hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Nathan said weakly, tears verging in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Nathan. Don't ever think that," Haley started. "The things he said to me------"

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?"

"No, it wasn't exactly like that. It's like, he knew what to say. I don't know.. I---- just don't want to think about it anymore. He's gone. That's all that matters."

"You know, I knew he was------But I never thought he would go this far. Never.. He's going to get what 's coming to him. He will. _He has too_. Don't worry, Haley._ I won't let him hurt you again_. _Ever_," Nathan vowed to Haley looking intensely into her eyes.

_Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head, and grabbed her as tight as he could and just held her in his arms, tears streaming down both their faces._

_7: 36 a.m. _


	5. Where the Truth Lies

**Author's note** -  
First off, thanks to everyone for all your lovely reviews! It makes me want to get this story out faster. So here's the next chapter. I got it up a lot sooner than I thought I would. This chapter really just flowed out. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's pretty creepy, and pivotal. This chapter is from Brooke's point of view, and she and Lucas are still investigating still trying to find more evidence about Dan's involvement with Chris. However, the storm may get in the way, along with some other surprises. But just read and I hope you all enjoy. Since I seem to be done with school and I don't have writer's block anymore, you should expect the next chapter up within in a week, maybe sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 5-** Where the Truth Lies

"Come on Lucas. Dan could walk through the door any second. We need to get out of here, and we need to talk to Haley and Nathan-----like pronto."

But Luke was simply ignoring Brooke, and she had to admit she was starting to get scared. Right now, Lucas was going through everything of Dan's in sight. They had gone into every room in the house and tore them apart.

Luke just dumped a drawer full of stuff onto Dan's bed, and quickly went through it the pile of things on the bed. He stopped when he found, _nothing_; like they had in every room. Lucas sat down on the bed, and shook his head. He looked beyond mad.

"You know I don't care anymore, if Dan walks through that door. Let him. Ever since I moved in here, I vowed to bring Dan down. But I don't think I ever realized just how evil he was until I got to know him, and the more I find out about him------the worse he became. Dan is responsible for everything Brooke; All the pain; all the destruction. He destroys every single thing he touches", Lucas said tears brimming his eyes, but pure venom in his voice. Then he looked Brooke right in the eyes. "Nathan and Haley. He's the cause for all everything they've been through----and when I think about that, well, I don't like the person I've become, because I want him _dead _Brooke. I wish now more than ever that he died from the heart attack."

Brooke wasn't exactly shocked by what Lucas had just said. Dan was the devil, and he had ruined everyone's life. When she thought about how a father could do that to his own son, it made her sick to her stomach. _Her parents might not of been there for her, but at least their weren't in the midst of plotting conspiracies in some evil lair._ She then walked closer to Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lucas took her hand for a minute and squeezed it. A few seconds later, he let go, and put his head down.

"Dan is going to be stopped. And Lucas, you're going to do it. And everything's going to be right again. Dan is not going to win," she told Lucas softly.

Lucas peered up at her. "I won't let him win. I am willing to do anything to protect the people I care about. I don't care what happens to me Brooke. As long as he is stopped and everyone can just be happy, that's all I care about," Lucas said passionately.

Lucas then rose of the bed and started pacing. "But we know Dan is responsible. We know, Brooke! But how can we prove it? We have nothing! A crumbled piece of paper with Chris's phone number! We need more. If we could just find something!"

"Lucas we've looked through every room. There's nothing here.

We should go see Nathan and Haley, and tell them what we know. "

Lucas shook his head. "Oh my God-------When Nathan finds out about this. Haley------they'll be beyond devastated."

"Lucas they have to know. They deserve to know. They marriage was torn apart by this."

"I know. Okay. Let's get out of here. As much as I don't want to give up on finding something, I think we would of have found it by now", Lucas said as he started to put the stuff back into the drawer. He put the drawer back where it belonged, and sat back down on the bed. He put his hands over his face.

Brooke saw the boxes lying on the ground that they had gone through from the closet, "I got these". She saw Lucas from the corner of her eye. He looked beyond miserable, and it looked as if he was trying to say something.

"After today, I don't know what's going to happen, Brooke. Either way, Dan will be out of our lives. But no matter what happens I want you to know that-----------"

Just then, one of the boxes slipped out of Brooke's hand and it slammed to the ground. She bent down to put the stuff back in, and while she was sitting on the ground, she noticed a weird thing on the floor.

"Wait. Okay, that's strange. Lucas come over here!" Brooke shouted.

A second later, Lucas was right on the floor next to her. He noticed the same thing. They both looked at each other, and they knew they might be on the verge of finding the evidence they finally needed.

"Brooke, go get a hammer. There's one in my dresser top shelf, in a tool box", Lucas said with great anticipation.

"Okay", Brooke blurted as she rose up from the ground and headed down the hall towards Lucas's room.

Brooke felt excitement rushing through her as she walked through the door to Lucas's room. They might be on the verge of finding some solid proof, Brooke thought as she smiled to herself. She kinda felt like one of those CSI's on TV; like right before they solved a big puzzle. But she never would have thought a few months ago that she would practicably become like Nancy Drew. _Who thought Tree Hill had so many conspiracy theories to uncover?_ However her life was right now, it felt so great helping Lucas, and taking part in bringing down Daddy evil. That's been pretty much all she's been doing for the past few weeks, and while she would rather be no place else than helping Lucas, she felt kind of guilty. Ever since Jake left town and broke things off for good with Peyton, she went off the deep end. She started back on drugs again, and well let's just say she isn't doing good at all. She moved in with Peyton after her parents moved to California, so Brooke knew first hand what bad shape her best friend was in. She told Peyton to call her cell if she needed anything. But Brooke made a mental note to herself to check up on Peyton in a little while. As Brooke started going through Lucas's toolbox and grabbed the hammer, she felt sort of nauseous all of a sudden. It just really dawned on her that this was some pretty serious crap they were dealing with. _Dangerous crap_. And Dan could come home any minute and find out what they are doing. Or Deb could wake up, but she doubted that since was passed out from drugs like always. Chills went down Brooke's spine, but she couldn't let the fear get to her, now that the moment of truth was almost upon them. As Brooke closed the drawer, her attention drew to the window. She hasn't realized it, but it was RAINING. And it was raining really hard. The storm must have started up again. She thought it had cleared up, but apparently it came back with a vengeance. She peered out the window and couldn't believe how terrible it looked outside. It was DARK outside. Almost like night. Patio furniture at the house across the way got swept off the ground and flew away. Huge chunks of tree branches were being torn off trees and crashing back to the ground. If Brooke didn't know any better, this was serious. And it was a sign too. _Bad things to come._ She turned her back, and was about to run back to Lucas. Before she left the room she heard this huge bang and a force coming right at her.

"AHHHHH!" Brooke screamed. She immediately turned around, frozen with fear.

She laughed at herself, when she realized it was just the window that popped wide open, instead of Daddy Evil who she pictured looming right in front of her. She put her hand on her head, and told herself to calm down. She walked over to close the window, but she felt someone's hands on her back. This time she wasn't taking any chances. She turned around, hammer raised in the air.

"Brooke! It's me!" Lucas shouted as he slowly took the hammer from her hand.

Brooke hit Lucas on the shoulder, and then she put her hand to her heart. "Lucas, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"How do you think I feel? Who takes five minutes to run and get a hammer from right across the hall? I thought-----something happened to you."

"Well I was coming until I noticed outside------Look," Brooke told Lucas peering towards the open window, very cool air filling the room.

Lucas immediately ran over and tried shut the window, but it kept popping back up from the wind outside. Brooke joined in and tried to help shut it with him, but it was no use.

"Okay, that's obviously not going to close", Brooke mumbled.

Lucas peered at the window, then at Brooke. "Let's see what's in the closet, and get the hell out of here as fast as we can. The storm is getting worse and we are going to have to be able to drive in it. We cannot be stuck here. That's not an option._ This has to end today"_.

Brooke nodded and Lucas grabbed her hand as he opened the door. He glanced into the hallway to check to see if it was clear. He shook his head, and they walked as quietly as possible into the hallway.

Just then lightening struck. The power flickered off. It was pure black in the house. Brooke and Lucas stopped in their tracks. They were both waiting there hoping that the power to go back on, but it didn't. Brooke grabbed a hold on to Lucas's arm.

"What are we going to do?" Brooke whispered.

Lucas reached into his pocket and brought out his keys. On his key chain was a mini flashlight. It lit up the hallway just enough so they could see in front of him. They entered Dan's room a minute later and Lucas searched the room quickly to see if it was clear, and then they closed the door behind them.

Lucas walked over to Brooke, but he turned the flashlight off to save on battery

power. She could barely make out his face when he was standing right in front of her.

"Brooke. I gotta tell you. This is bad. But we gotta do this and we got to do it now. I know you're scared, and Dan could walk in that door any second, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's now or never", she heard Lucas's voice say dimly.

"I know", Brooke shook her head in agreement.

A minute later they were both on the floor, and Brooke was shining the flashlight by Lucas, who was holding the hammer.

"Ready?" Brooke asked.

Lucas didn't say anything and just took the first swing.

BANG BANG BANG BANG. The floorboard on the closet floor started to break up in pieces, and they were flying every where. Brooke had to dodge to prevent them from hitting her in the face.

BANG BANG BANG. Lucas then put the hammer down on the floor. "Okay, I see something. Shine the light on that", Lucas whispered.

Brooke peered down in the large hole that was in the floor now. And she shined the small flashlight down in it. Yep, it was another one of Dan's secret lairs. Right there in the hole was some sort of secret compartment; a medium size silver gray box rest in there towards the end of the hole. Lucas and Brooke glanced at each other and smiled. If they were going to find some answers, this was where they were going to find them.

Lucas reached in and grabbed the box out, and placed in on the floor between Brooke and him. Of course it was locked, and Lucas grabbed the hammer to break the lock. It finally broke after a couple of times. Lucas threw the broken lock onto the floor, and glanced up at Brooke. She knew what he was thinking. This was it. They would find everything or nothing. This was their only and last chance.

Brooke shined the light on the box while Lucas carefully opened it. After all of this time, coming this close to Dan's real agenda was frightening. Something was in this box, and it was incriminating. After all, it's not everyday people go to that length to hide stuff under their closet floor. This had to be it, or well they were screwed.

The box was finally open. Brooke took one look, and she knew right there and then that they had him. Lucas's mouth hung open a little as they both saw the gun lying on top. On the side there were about five digital tapes, a digital camcorder, and a cassette recorder. They brought out all the tapes, but they all had some weird unique labeling on each of them. They put those aside as they noticed, there were two separate folders in the box still. Brooke took one and Lucas took the other. Brooke tried to shine the light on both of their folders, but even if she didn't she would still be able to see what was right in front of her. Picture stills after Picture stills of Lucas in his bedroom and at the dealership. Pictures of Lucas around town talking to Andy. Then she saw the stack of pictures with her and Lucas. She threw down the pictures, and couldn't believe what she just saw._ What a sick bastard_. He was following Lucas and had surveillance of him everywhere. He must have video surveillance of him too, Brooke guessed when peering at the tapes. Dan must know, Lucas knows something, she realized alarmed.

"Lucas, I think Dan knows about us investigating him", She cried as she slammed the pictures down in front of him.

Lucas looked up at her and shoved some pictures down in the front of them too, as well as papers. His face looked beyond being able to express emotion.

"_Dan knows everything, because Dan did everything._ We know about Chris right? He was just a plant get her on the tour, and the tour was just to get her out of the way, so Dan could swoop right in. And Dan made it possible for Haley to go on it. That's not exactly a surprise anymore, But Dan's paying Chris off, and who knows else on that tour just to have Haley there", Lucas finished saying while looking at the rest of the pictures. Then he looked her dead in the eyes. "We got him, Brooke. _He set this whole thing up! Some elaborate scheme to tear apart their marriage, along with ripping their heart's right out with it!_ I hope that son of bitch rots in hell! If I see him, I don't know if I will be able to stop myself", Lucas promised. Brooke then see Lucas peer down at the gun on the floor. Lucas took the gun, and slid it into his pocket. He didn't look Brooke in the eye after that. They just sat there listening and looking at the rest of the evidence. Just then the power started to flicker back and forth, and the doorknob started to open. Lucas was just about to see what was on the camcorder, and he practically dropped it, but Brooke caught it as they both shot up in surprise. They both expected Dan to come through the door, and Brooke grabbed onto Lucas tightly.

The door opened, but it was so dark, they could barely see who was staring right in front of him. Brooke squinted through the darkness, and the blonde haired woman standing before them, was looking more guilty and weak than Brooke had ever seen a person look.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, not knowing what to expect.

Deb walked closer to them, and stopped and looked down at the box and pile of evidence on the floor. Tears escaped her eyes.

"I didn't know- this was going to happen like this. If I could take it all back I would in a minute... I wanted----------my son back, you have to understand Lucas. That was all I could see. "

Brooke was confused. Deb was acting like she already knew about what was going on. _Had Deb been involved this whole time?_

"_You were apart of this, weren't you?" _Lucas asked outright.

Deb looked back at the evidence on the floor, and then back at them. "Yes. If you didn't find out by now, I was going to tell you; my part in all this. Yes. I helped Dan break up Nathan and Haley. But If I would have know the destruction that would of caused-

"You would of what? Not help rip apart your own son's life!" Lucas shouted.

Deb walked closer towards them. "Lucas, I know how this may seem. Yes. I helped Dan. I enabled him. But it was only at first. _Now I have nothing._ And letting that bastard get to me was the worse mistake of my life! I want my life back Lucas. I want to make things right. I want to help you bring down Dan".

There was a moment of silence. "So you think that just because you only helped Dan at first, you get off? Without blame?. I don't think so. You're apart of this Deb! You helped break up your own son's marriage! You ruined their lives! Haley is my best friend! Nathan is my brother! How could you? _You can rot in hell just like Dan_", Lucas told her coldly.

Deb walked over to Lucas, but Lucas and Brooke backed away. "Get the hell away!" Lucas shouted.

"Listen to me please!" Deb cried intensely. "I agree with you Lucas. I was the worst-----I mean I am the worst kind of person. _Mother_. I know that. I am not looking for your forgiveness, or you're understanding! All I want to do is help you, and finally do something right in my life for once. And get Dan out of all of our lives once and for all!"

Brooke looked at Deb and her eyes seemed sincere, and almost desperate. She didn't know what to think. If Nathan's own mother was in it this, let's just say that was the least thing she expected. How could someone's own mother be responsible for ruining their own son's life?_ Brooke felt her blood run cold, and felt only hate for Nathan's mother._

"How could you do that? To your own son? Your sick", Brooke spat out.

Deb looked wide eyed at Lucas and then at Brooke. "_Please_", she whispered.

_The air was silent. Except for the lightening._

"Alright----------Consequences will come later for you, I swear. But right now all that matters is Dan is going down one way or another. Tell me everything you did-----now", Lucas stated frankly.

_8:01 a.m. _


	6. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N**- So here's the next chapter. It proved to be another very challenging, very emotional chapter for me to write. But at the same time, It seemed to just flow out of me. All in all, I am very happy with this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next part of this story. The chapter starts off with a flashback to happier times with Nathan and Haley, then flashes back to well the bittersweet present. This chapter is from from Nathan's point of view. Nathan is struggling with the fact that Dan came into their apartment and attacked Haley. In this chapter Nathan and Haley will make a decision about how they are going to spend the rest of their summer, but it's a very emotional and hard decsion, based on everything that's happened, especially after what happened with Dan. Ok so onto the reading.. Enjoy!

Please Please Review. I thrive on feedback!

* * *

Ch. 6- **Bittersweet Symphony**

****_Nathan was sitting on the couch waiting for Haley. A second later, she emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans and a rose colored tank top, her long strawberry blondish hair picked up in a ponytail. Nathan smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he saw her hair like. Her whole face lit up, and he never remembered seeing her so beautiful. _

"_Hey gorgeous", Nathan grinned at Haley._

_Haley beamed. "Stop", she said, a light pink shade covering her face. _

_Nathan rose up from the couch, inching toward her. "I can't help it, Mrs. Scott"._

_Haley threw her arms around Nathan's upper body. "Mrs. Scott. You know I never get tired of hearing that, Mr. Scott", she laughed. _

_Nathan felt a permanent smile covering his face. "You know, if someone would of told me that I would be married like a few months ago, I would have told them they were crazy", Nathan admitted. "Yet here we are". _

"_I know. It's crazy. But all doubts we've might of had aside, when it comes down to it, Nathan, being married to you------I think it's the best decision I could have ever made", Haley told him, her eyes looking straight into his. _

"_Haley------meeting you, marrying you is the only thing in my life that ever made sense. _I _would be lost without you"._

_Haley looked down. "Yeah, your mom doesn't see it that way. And she made her feelings perfectly clear about me last night. I just couldn't hold back anymore. When she started yelling at my parents I sort of lost it. Never in a million years did I ever think your mom would react this way to us getting married. Dan I would have bet money on."_

"_Hey, it doesn't matter what my mom thinks; or Dan for that matter. And she had no right to come to our party and say those things to you or your parents. And you had every right to say what you said. And like I said last night, that was kind of sexy-------But I thought we were clear on this Haley. If my mom or Dan can't accept the fact that you're my wife now, screw em. Nobody else matters but you, Haley."_

_Haley leaned in, and kissed Nathan's lips sweetly yet firmly. "What did I do to deserve you?" _

_Nathan shook his head, in disbelief. What did she do to deserve him? What did he do to deserve her? _

_Haley then walked over to the kitchen table and held up a DVD in her hand. "You ready to watch the Notebook?" _

_Nathan sighed. "If I have to", he joked. _

_Haley slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, you might actually enjoy it"._

_Nathan put the movie in, while Haley brought the popcorn over and sat down on the couch. _

_The movie started to play, and Nathan, ready to pay attention, was hit with a piece of popcorn in his face._

_He looked over at Haley, who was trying to contain herself. _

_Nathan turned his head back to the movie and pretended like he didn't know what was going on. When another piece of popcorn hit his face, Haley bursted out laughing. _

"_Oh, so you want to play now, Mrs. Scott", Nathan blurted, grinning. _

_Nathan grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw them at Haley. Haley shielded her face and tried to throw more at Nathan. Instead, he just grabbed her and threw her flat down on the couch; him right on top of her. The popcorn bowl flew off the couch, and toppled to the ground, all the popcorn spilling on the ground. _

Nathan flashed back to the present. The smile he had on his face, slowly faded. He looked out the window and it looked like as if it were night. The sky was dark and the rain was coming down non stop since it started back when it down poured on them. He could hear the wind roaring up against the window, and the thunder growing louder every minute. It was really getting bad out. The more he remained in the present the angrier he got. Dan had come to their home, and attacked his wife. He still was in shock. _What the hell was Dan thinking? What would ever possess Dan to do such a thing? What the hell was wrong with him?_ That was an image he would never get out of his mind. The more he tried the rawer and fresh it became in his mind. Dan grabbing onto Haley was something permanently burned into his mind. _He would never ever forgive his father._ Any slim chance that they might have had of him being in his life was gone forever; the moment he laid a hand on Haley. More than anything, what he was feeling right now scared Nathan. He felt blinding anger. Anger so strong that made him want to do something he never thought about doing. _He wanted to kill Dan for hurting Haley. _He looked over at Haley, who was sitting right beside him on the couch. Things were quiet for the last few minutes between them, but yet at the same time peaceful. Nathan took a hold of Haley's hand and held it firmly. Haley then leaned her head down on his shoulder and looked up at him, and shot him a smile. But he could see the pain lingering in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nathan whispered lightly. _That was a stupid question, Nathan reminded himself. Of course she wasn't okay. _

Haley shook her head. "I'm fine", she said in a reassuring voice.

Nathan wasn't buying this. He could feel her whole body shivering. She never had to keep her feelings from him.

"Haley, you don't have to lie to me. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I just-----I still can't believe he came here and laid his hands on you. I'll never know what he could have been possibly thinking when he came here. That son of a b-"

"Nathan-----please. You don't have to say anything. Yes, I admit, I'm a little shaken up, but mostly, I'm okay. Believe me. More than anything, I------just want to forget about it. "

"Haley----you never have to hold back with me".

"And I'm not. I'm okay Nathan------really."

Nathan paused for a minute. He never felt so much hatred for a person in his entire life. "I promise you, Haley. Dan is going to get what he deserves. Going after you was the last straw. I-----I'm never leaving your side again."

Haley was quiet, and she peered around the room, not looking Nathan in the eye.

"What?" Nathan asked.

She slowly faced him again, with a serious expression emerging on her face. "I hope this doesn't mean you're not going High Flyers."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me? You think I am going to leave you for the whole summer, alone, after today? No way!"

Nathan shot up from the couch and started pacing. Haley went after him.

"Nathan, you can't let Dan win! You can't let him get to you. High Flyers is your dream. You deserve it more than anything", Haley told him outright.

"I am not listening to this, Haley. You think I would even think about leaving you after what Dan did?"

"That's the point! We can't let Dan affect our lives. You can't let Dan affect your decisions!"

"Oh really?" Nathan said, as he held up Haley's wrist. There on the edge of her wrist, was a bruise.

Haley yanked back her hand. The air was still, and tears brimmed Haley's eyes.

"I know you want to go to that camp, Nathan. You can't stand here and lie to me."

"What I want doesn't matter. Don't you get it Haley? You're all that matters in my life."

"Yes, but don't you see? You have to go Nathan. Forget about Dan, and what happened today. The camp. You want to go Nathan. And you should go. Because--the mistake I made was thinking that we had to live our lives separately if we wanted to go after our dreams. I was wrong. We can have each other, and-----everything else we want. I think about how stupid I was all those months. Thinking that it was you or my music. When you came to see me and told me everything I ever wanted to hear, I got scared-----and I felt more selfish than I ever have in my whole life. I was telling myself that---I didn't deserve you, and you were giving up your dreams, just so I could live out mine. So---I thought I should let you go."

"Haley-"

"There's no question that music will always be a part of my life Nathan. The only thing, it wasn't the right time for me. Especially without you. But this is the right time for you. I feel it. But the thing I know now, it doesn't' have to be one or the other. And I'll be right here for you when you get back."

Nathan didn't know what to say. A big part of him did want to go to the camp. It would be a dream come true. But his mind was made up. _He would never leave Haley now. _

"Haley, like I told you before, I've wanted to go to the camp for a long time. But I am not leaving and that's my decision", Nathan said, while another flash of Dan grabbing Haley's wrist flashed into his mind. "No, Haley. If I am truly destined to have any kind of future in basketball, than I'm sure they'll be other opportunities."

"Not like this", Haley whispered as she grabbed his hand. "And that's why I called High Flyers and told them that you were coming."

_Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had Haley just said what he thought she just said?_ "You what?" He shouted in utter disbelief.

"I called the airport. Most of the flights have been cancelled due to the storm, but there's one last flight leaving for Florida at ten. There were a few open seats. I booked you on the flight", she admitted.

_Nathan was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe Haley had done this. _

"Haley, why did you do this? When did you do this?" Nathan asked, still dumbfounded.

Haley smiled, and walked into the bedroom and came out a few seconds later with a duffle bag in tow.

"Haley—"Nathan shouted, anger rising in his voice. But at the same time, he couldn't think of one good thing to say.

Haley dropped the duffle in front of Nathan. "All that matters is that you have no excuses not to go now." She looked up at him and Nathan couldn't stay mad at her. But as much as he wanted to go, he really didn't' want to leave Haley. The thought of Dan coming here and trying to attack her again, scared him to death.

"I'll be here when you get back", Haley said, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley, I don't want to you leave you. If Dan tried to you hurt you again, and I wasn't here to protect you–"Nathan said his voice growing weak.

"Dan won't hurt me again, Nathan."

He only wished that were true. Dan was out there, and could come back at anytime. If Dan found out that he was at High fliers, he didn't even want to think about what could happen, or what Dan was capable of now.

"I'll only agree to go if you promise me one thing. When I'm gone, you have to stay with Lucas and Karen". _If Nathan trusted anyone to look after Haley while he was gone, it was his brother. _

Haley shook her head. "Done. As long as you go", she replied softly.

Nathan was silent, as both of them grabbed onto each other at the same time.

_With the next bolt of lightening, the lights suddenly flickered off, and it was dark as they remained buried in each other's arms. _

_8:30 a.m. _


	7. Bend and Break

**A/N-** First off, so sorry that it took this long to update this story. I fell into a bad case of writers block for this story, espeically after the finale. But anyway, I got some late night inspiration, so here's the next chapter. This chapter was probably the funnest to write, but also very TOUGH at the same time, because this chapter is a MAJOR turning point. It's from Lucas's perspective, and he and Brooke are on their way in the midst of the storm, to find Nathan and Haley and tell them the truth about Dan and Deb. But go read and find out for yourselfs what happens. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers! It's you who makes this story alive! Thanks again:)

* * *

**Chapter 7- Bend and Break**

It was down pouring like no tomorrow, the streets were flooding, It was hailing the size of golfballs, the wind was swaying their car, and Lucas knew that he and Brooke really shouldn't have been driving. But these were extending circumstances like no other. Lucas was gunning the gas pedal as fast as humanly possible, and he was headed toward his Mom's house. They had tried calling Nathan's apartment, but there had been no answer. They had tried calling his Mom's house, but it seemed as if the phone lines were down. Still, last time Lucas saw Haley was at the house, so that had to be their best bet to find at least one of them. Lucas prayed that Haley was still there, and that Nathan was maybe there with her. But he didn't think that was very likely since things weren't very good between them, at least yet. "Just wait till I get to you, then you guys will know who was really responsible for tearing apart your marriage", Lucas played through his head repeatedly. They needed to know everything, and Lucas couldn't even bear to think about what Deb and Dan have done again, and how to even go about breaking the news to them. As much as it would hurt them, and as much as Lucas wanted to shield them from anymore pain, he needed to tell them, and NOW. Lucas wasn't naive enough to think it would magically erase all the damage that was inflicted on Nathan and Haley's marriage, but it would at least open their eyes to the truth, and they can take it from there, on their own terms. The more Lucas thought about what Dan and Deb did to them, the more he wished he never found out. Because the truth of the situation was sad, and disturbing, and it was something that made Lucas's stomach twist into knots. When Deb had told him and Brooke about her involvement in Dan's plan, Lucas had to hold back all of his anger, but he couldn't as much as he forced himself, because when he looked at Deb, it was Brooke who had to hold him back from practically strangling her. "You guys have to be there", Lucas told himself once again. A half a smile appeared on his face, because in light of how truly disturbing the truth was, he knew this much: they would finally be free of Dan and Deb forev-

"She's still not answering", Brooke then said, cutting the silence like knife, a panicked look nestled in her eyes.

Lucas glanced at Brooke, while still trying to pay close attention to the water slicked roads, his hands placed firmly on the steering wheel. Brooke had wanting to check up on Peyton, since she hadn't been doing so well lately since Jake left. She had started doing drugs again, Lucas sadly reminded himself.

"Wait- did you try her cell?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, like five times. She's not picking up. This isn't good Lucas. First her phone line is busy, and now she's not picking up her cell?"

Lucas was truly concerned about Peyton, but he really didn't think she was in any trouble. The phone lines were probably down because of the storm, and she was most likely sleeping or listening to music really loud and didn't hear her cell phone.

"She's probably just sleeping Brooke. We'll check up on her later", Lucas told Brooke.

"I guess", Brooke mumbled as she slouched down in her seat. "I just worry about her."

"I know. I do to. It's hard to see her struggling like this----it is", Lucas stated gently. "But--------we have to find Nathan and Haley", Lucas said firmly, staring intently at the road. The rain was pounding down so heavy, he could barely see out the window.

"_I know_", Brooke shook her head, and then started dialing her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Trying your Mom's again", Brooke whispered.

Less than a minute, Brooke shook her head out of frustration as she tossed down her cellphone in her lap. "The phone lines are still down", she sighed.

"Figured as much. Doesn't look like this storm isn't going to let up anytime soon", Lucas said as he glanced up at the dark gray sky. "But don't worry, we'll be there soon", he added.

A few minutes of silence passed by them, well that was except for the pounding of the rain and hail on the car, and the sounds of booming lightening and thunder.

"Lucas- how are we going to tell them?"

Lucas gulped, and realized that he had no idea how to answer that. What in the world was he supposed to say Nathan and Haley? How do you tell someone that your own parents are responsible for that level of destruction to their lives?

"I can honestly say, I have no clue. I mean, how do you go about telling someone what we know---Brooke?" Lucas asked, his eyes glazing over.

Brooke frowned. "Sorry guys, but Nathan---your Dad thought up an elaborate scheme, and paid Chris and a tour manager to make Haley an insta mega star, all so you guys can you know----break up. And oh yeah. Deb was involved too!" Brooke said sarcastically.

Lucas let out a small laugh. But none of it was in the least bit funny. It was just the complete ridicioulsness of the situation. He could feel his stomach's rapidly turning to knots again."If only it were that simple".

Brooke nodded, and Lucas noticed tears sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, what is it?" Lucas asked, trying to glance at the flooded road and at Brooke's eyes at the same time.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Everything. I mean- what's happening with Nathan and Haley. And then Peyton. I just don't know how it's all going to turn out. I mean I used to think my life was so bad. I mean compared to what's going on, it seems pretty petty doesn't it? A marriage may be over, and my best friend is falling further and further away from reality. Remember a few months ago, when Nathan and Haley first got married and when you, me and Peyton threw that awesome wedding party for them? Things were so simple and so good back then. How could that feel so far away? What happened?"

Lucas could feel his answer in his very bones. "Dan...and Deb...That's what happened".

Brooke was quiet.

"But that's all going to change, Brooke. Nathan and Haley will finally know the truth---- and Peyton is going to be fine. Everything is going to be-

"LUCAS WATCH OUT!" Brooke cried out.

Lucas eyes widened with shock, as he swerved the steering wheel as hard as he could. There was an oncoming car, in the lane Lucas was turning into, and he missed it by a less than an inch. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, but then his insides turned into a pile of jelly when he realized that the car was hydroplaning, and he didn't have any control over it. The car kept moving towards the side of the road, and when he realized that were heading headfirst into a ditch, he grabbed onto Brooke, with his arms, and held her tight. Lucas could hear the CRASH and the BANG. But anything after that, it was darkness.

* * *

Without knowing how much time passed by, Lucas came to, and he almost forgotten where he was and what had happened. Where was he? Lucas wiped his eyes, and then realized that he had lost control of the car, and crashed into the ditch. Lucas immediately sensed some pain in his right leg, and ribs. It took him a few minutes to see straight. He looked over next to him, and his heart almost dropped when he saw Brooke lying next to him, her eyes closed, and her forehead covered with blood. 

"BROOKE!" Lucas screamed.

No response.

Lucas unbuckled himself from his seatbelt, and touched her arm and shook it gently. "BROOKE!"

Lucas could feel tears forming in his eyes, as he called her name once more. "BROOKE!" What if Brooke was—NO...Lucas could not even finish the thought. Then, in an instant, Lucas realized he hadn't checked for a pulse. He placed his finger on her neck, and he felt his heart rush full of relief, as he felt a pulse. She was alive, Lucas told himself with a smile. A few seconds later, Brooke opened her eyes.

"Where-----are we?" Brooke managed to say after a few girgiling noises.

"I lost control of the car. I'm so sorry. But----your okay now", Lucas told her gently as he stroked her hair.

Lucas helped Brooke from the car a few minutes later, and they went back to the side of the road. They were fully soaked within seconds as the sheets of rain drenched their entire body. Golf size hails balls were falling from the sky, and they could barely stand straight because of the force of the wind. Lucas quickly glanced back at his car, and it was beyond repair. They were so lucky to have even survived, especially with only a few minor injuries, Lucas reminded himself. Why had he not been paying more attention to the road? How had he not seen that car coming? He knew why. He was too preoccupied thinking about the damage that Dan and Deb had caused to everyone, and it had almost cost him and Brooke their lives.

Lucas then peered at Brooke, who was clutching her left arm.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, squinting his eyes, to see through the rain.

"My arms kinda hurts", he heard Brooke say.

"You may have broken it", Lucas told her. Lucas then looked around, and realized that there was no signs of life out here. Everyone was inside and waiting out the storm. Nobody would be foolish to be outside in this, he reminded himself.

"We have to get out of here!" Lucas shouted through the fierceness of the wind and rain."And we have to find Nathan and Haley!" But how was the question. They weren't that far, but it was so bad outside, he didn't know if they would make it by foot.

Brooke shook her head, and she put her arms around her self, as she started to shiver.

"Lucas! Wait, the cell phones!"

"Right!" Lucas shouted. He was going to go back down by the car, but he realized his saw his cellphone laying on the side of the road, broken in tiny pieces.

"Did you find yours!" Lucas shouted to Brooke, as he saw her come back up from the ditch.

"Yeah, it's okay!" He heard Brooke yell coming back toward him. A few seconds later, Brooke handed Lucas her cellphone, and he dialed 911. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Lucas looked at the phone, and realized their was no signal. Well, that was it. It looked like they had to make a break for it. It wouldn't be much smarter to just stand here and wait for a car to come by, which could most likely be never. They had to get out of the storm, get to Nathan and Haley, and it had to be now. It would be hard, but they would just have to make it somehow.

The wind seemed stronger then it had just a minute ago. It was getting worse out here by the mintue. He knew what this was. This was a hurricane. They couldn't wait any longer. They would worry about his car, and their injures later. They had to run. He turned to Brooke, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "Are you going to be okay?"

Brooke glanced at Lucas for a second. "Let's go", she said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucas and Brooke, breathing heavy, from running against the rain and the wind, turned the corner, and Lucas's house was in plain sight. Their clothes were so wet, that they felt like a second skin on their body, and Lucas felt as if he might collapse from exhaustion. He and Brooke held on to each other, as they ran quickly near his house. 

"Lucas!" Brooke pointed ahead of them.

Lucas then squinted his eyes to see through the rain once again, and saw what Brooke had just saw. It made his heart nearly pop out of his chest.

The front door to his house was wide open, banging roughly back and forth against the house.

A minute later, they made it up to the door, and ran through it. It was dark inside. There was no power.

"MOM?" Lucas shouted, the hissing sound of the wind, was almost like an echo. The door kept banging _BACK AND FORTH_ on it's hinges behind them.

No answer.

"MOM? HALEY?" Lucas shouted once again, frantically looking in the kitchen, and then in all the bedrooms.

"HALEY?" Brooke shouted as her and Lucas searched every inch of the house.

"MOM?" Lucas asked one last time.

It was no use. There was no one here. Lucas and Brooke stood in the kitchen next to one another in the dark. All they could do was look at each other. Lucas then closed his eyes and tried to block out the repeated banging of the door. But it was there, just like the many questions arising in his head. Where the hell was his Mom? Was Peyton okay? Would they ever find Nathan and Haley and tell them the truth about Dan and Deb? Would this storm ever be over?

Lucas's eyes remained closed. Lucas then felt Brooke's hand encircle his, and he knew he wasn't alone. He didn't have any answers, and he sure as hell didn't know what to do next. He just listened the to door banging _BACK and FORTH, BACK and FORTH, and the BEND AND BREAK _of his heart. Lucas's eyes popped open when he swore he heard a loud BANG outside. It was a car door slamming. _Someone was here. _

_9:10 a.m_


End file.
